


Petit Dragon

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Baby Dragon, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Léo se demandait si il rêvait ou si son neveu avait bel et bien des crocs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: Humour, Famille, Amitié
> 
> Couple: Takukamu (LéoxSakura sous entendu)
> 
> Personnages: Takumi, Léo et Kiragi
> 
> Monde: Révélations

"Ton fils a des crocs." Déclara Léo. D'un voix plate. Qui énonçait une vérité.

Kiragi, âgé de deux ans, jouait avec sa peluche de dragon (cousue par Sakura). Installé sur les genoux de son oncle, il gazouillait joyeusement. Ses yeux couleur ocre brillaient d'amusement et ses oreilles pointues s'agitaient au milieu de ses mèches blanches.

Takumi eut un petit sourire "Comment va ton bras?"

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'oeil à son bras bandé, au pansement tâché de sang au niveau de son avant-bras. "Ca doit saigner encore"

L'enfant mordilla son jouet. Son père la lui retira "Non fiston, c'est un cadeau de ta tante. Pas quelque chose à mâcher."

Kiragi eut un grand sourire "Papa! Dwagon!" Et il tapa dans ses mains, éclatant de rire "Dwagon" Et il tendit les bras pour récupérer sa peluche. Son père la lui restitua et le bébé la serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le tissu.

Léo rajusta son neveu sur ses genoux "Donc ce n'est pas un problème? Je veux dire...ces crocs?

\- Kamui en a aussi.

\- Vraiment?

\- Elle mord aussi.

\- Je..."Il rougit "Ne veux rien savoir."

Takumi ricana. Ses yeux pétillant de malice avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux "Blague à part, il mâchouille à peu près tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main." Il réfléchit "Les objets, les meubles, les jouets...et les gens"

Bizarrement le sorcier n'avait aucune peine à imaginer Kiragi en train de mâcher un pied de table. Il eut un rictus moqueur "Tu parles d'expérience, il t'a mordu aussi.

\- Ce n'est rien à côté de sa mè...

\- Je ne veux rien savoir."

Kiragi gronda, serrant sa peluche, contre lui? "Grawww!"

L'archer souleva le petit garçon dans ses bras, le laissant se blottir contre lui "oui mon petit dragon"

L'enfant gazouilla, attrapant une mèche de cheveux argentés "Graww! Graww" Il montra ses petits crocs blancs brillèrent quand il sourit.

"Ton fils est un humain" Signala Léo en fronçant les sourcils "Pas un dragon!"

"Et bien, il pourra se changer en dragon un jour." Déclara Takumi en haussant les épaules.

Le blond tapota le nez de son neveu "Arrêtes de grogner!"

Kiragi sourit...et mordit l'index pointé sur lui. Léo poussa un cri de douleur.

"Ton fils n'est pas un dragon" siffla le prince de Nohr dans une grimace. "C'est un monstre"

Le rire de Takumi résonna dans la pièce, en écho à ces paroles.


End file.
